The Sorceress of the Future
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When a girl who works at a renissance fair gets transported into Camelot, with no idea how she got there, befriends Merlin, in which they know eachother's secrets. When trying to get her back to where she came from, without Uther suspecting magic, is beyond them, they must seek power, even more powerful then theirs combined, to get her back.


It was a hard day for Ella. She landed on her bed in complete distress. Her job, though she dare not admit it, was extremely difficult. She worked at the Renaissance Fair. She loved to go there as a child and admire King Arthur and his knights, but what she was really interested in was Merlin & magic. She felt like him many times, being worked to the bone, and hiding who you are. She never told anyone ever, that she had magic. It was passed down in her family for centuries, and whoever they told, thought they were insane...or got them burned on a stake. So she hid it, like he did, using it in only drastic situations.

It was a hard day at the fair, she played Guinevere, King Arthur's Queen. She would've liked her position, but she hated the man who played Arthur. She was close friends with the man who played Merlin though, they had always been friends, since they were 12, he was also the only person that knew about her magic, even though it was an accident that he found out in the first place.

She took the bus home that night, everyone giving her strange looks, which was to be expected; She was wearing her costume. Someone stole her clothes from her locker, she was fuming mad. When she found out who took them she'd throw them against the wall and slaughter them. Well, that's what she liked to think she would do, in all reality she'd probably just yell at them and threaten them. She ran home from the bus stop then opened and slammed her door with so much force it shook the building, she searched for her roommate, Molly, before stomping off to her room and flopped onto her bed, to tired to change. She fell asleep soundly, yet woke up in a place she never could have been in: Camelot.

* * *

She lay on the hard ground, groaning. Every part of her ached. She tried to get up, but she was too weak. Instead, she simply rolled onto her back and tried to find out where she was. She looked around, there were a lot of trees, and she was lying in dirt, so in a forest. There weren't any forests where she lived. Was she kidnapped? She remembered falling asleep in her bed and waking up here, _but _she wasn't tied up, nor were there any people around. So she wasn't kidnapped. Either that, or they were really, _really _bad kidnappers. She felt a copper taste in her mouth. _Time travel? _She thought. _No! It can't be! I don't have enough power to time travel! Nor does anyone else. But it has to be... _She felt water trickle down her entire body. She looked at her arm only to find blood streaming out of a possible hundred cuts she just received. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the treading of horse's hooves. Two men in chain mail and armour approached her, when just to her luck... she blacked out.

* * *

"Who do you think she is?" A knight asked Sir Leon. "I don't know, but she is gravely injured. We should bring her to Gaius." Leon told him. "But, what if she's a sorceress?" He retorted. "Does she look like a sorceress to you? She's clearly a traveler." Leon said. "I suppose" He answered sheepishly. "Right, and she looks like she's from some part of the kingdom, so lets bring her to Gaius." Leon said. So the girl rode with them, unconscious, on Leon's horse, back to the city. Once they were in the town, a few people stared, but not too much of a disturbance in the lower town.

Once they got her into the citadel, Leon carried her to the physician's chambers. Gaius and Merlin were having a slow day. It was Merlin's day off, and while his body demanded to sleep all day, his brain didn't agree. So, Merlin reluctantly got up, and studied his book of magic. When he heard someone barge into the room outside, he quickly hid it under his covers, expecting a raid. He looked outside of his room to find Sir Leon carrying an unconscious girl in his arms and lied her down on the patients bed. Merlin left his room to investigate. "What's going on?" He asked. "It seems that Sir Leon found this girl unconscious in the forest," As soon as Merlin saw her he felt another form of magic, _the girl_. She was about Merlin's age, She was pale, very pale, from loss of blood he assumed looking at her torn clothes and body. She had dark red hair, and a round face. As Gaius inspected her after Leon left, Merlin spoke up. "Gaius, she has magic, I can feel it." Merlin stated. "I know, I can sense it as well, it's very strong." Gaius replied. Merlin helped wrap up her wounds. "Is she going to be alright?" Merlin asked. "Oh, she will be fine, just some minor injuries. She'll be fine soon enough." He stated. Merlin smiled. He liked when he didn't have to see the patients go.

It was later that day when the girl regained consciousness. Merlin saw her open her eyes first, looking around a bit frightened. Once she tried to move, Merlin got into action. Gaius was out collecting herbs, and Merlin, who had previously been reading his book, was assigned to take care of her. "Nooo nonono... you need to rest." He said,gently pushing her back onto the cot. "Where am I?" She asked him, a frightened look in her eye. "You're in the physician's quarters, In Camelot." He said to the poor girl. "What's the date?" She asked him, eyeing his clothes. "It's December 14th, 903." he told her, trying to comfort her. (**_Forgive me if the date is wrong i got it from Monty Python._**) She looked as if she was about to pass out again. _At least I'm dressed right. _She thought. "What's your name?" She asked him.

She could honestly care less, but if she really was in Camelot, she wanted to know who was king, who these people are, and if they act just like their legends.

"it's Merlin." He said smiling. Did she hear him right? Merlin! The Merlin?! He looks a lot younger than his constant portrayals.

"Ella, Princess Ella Dawning." She said. 'What the hell! I'm in Camelot, why shouldn't I be a Princess?!' She thought. 'Well there goes my chance' Merlin thought sadly.


End file.
